


Eddies

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Hobbits, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Past Tense, Swimming, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Eddies

Rosie learned to swim early, and never feared running water. She only knew that fear decades later, when her own children ran near the river's edge: cold and sharp, fear she'd rarely known before.

But there were years between childhood and motherhood, and between girlhood and Samwise, too; and for all they'd known each other since children and known they'd marry for almost as long, there'd been a time before they were Sam-and-Rosie; had been Sam-and-Frodo, instead, and, for a few sweet years, Rosie-and-Marigold.

Marigold had been so frightened of the river she had shaken visibly, but Rosie had taken her by the arms and led her into the current, and held her by her waist as she learned to kick and strike.

They'd learned many things together, Marigold and Rosie; pleasures that were only mentioned in whispers. Rosie had sworn love to Marigold, love forever, and for a while had swam against the tide of her other love, the future she always knew she'd have; but Sam was Sam, and she loved him longer and perhaps, in the end, better.

They taught their children to swim, Rosie and Marigold did, soon as they could, so that they wouldn’t fear the currents either, and could hold their course against them, by the strength of their young arms.

They'd knit their fingers together sometimes as they watched them, and share a secret smile. Contentment had been found elsewhere, but they kept their vow there between their palms, and in their hearts.


End file.
